Your Fragile Heart
by sofia2426
Summary: Que pasaría si bella muere antes de tener a Renesmee?, y si antes de que muriera obligo a Edward a hacer una promesa que ni si quiera el mismo creer poder cumplir?... Nuevo Fic! pasen lean! n.n , espero reviews! :D


Your fragile heart

**_La mayoría de los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer!, yo solo juego con ellos y creo historias con mi loca imaginación!._******

**_Att: Sofia2426_**

****

Alice pov!. 

Ah pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de Bella, toda la familia esta devastada, nadie hace nada de lo que solíamos hacer… Emmett ya no es el hermano inmaduro que hace bromas.. Rosalie sigue en silencio, tratando de animar a Emmett… Esme esta devastada, se encuentra terrible por perder a una hija más.. Carlisle se encuentra igual que Emmett, el trata de calmar a la familia con esta perdida, pero no lo logra porque ni si quiera puede calmarse a si mismo… Jasper acambio de aguantar su dolor, tiene que soportar el de toda la familia.. Yo, ya no soy la duendecilla iperactiva que va simpre de compras.. y Edward.. edward esta.. no hay palabras para decir como se ve.. y si asi se ve como se sentirá.. el si parece un cuerpo sin alma.. de echo parece si estuviera muerto.. horas antes de que habran el cementerio el ya se encuentra en la puerta esperando a estar junto a Bella,se pasa todos los días sollozando encima de la tumba de ella.. cubierto de tierra y flores y rogando a que el sea destruido.

Hemos cojido la misma rutina.. Amanece y vemos como sale Edward corriendo hacia el cementerio, desde esa hora hasta la tarde es lo mismo, no tocamos el tema de Bella, Carlisle se pone a leer un libro o a atender pacientes en el hospital, yo me quedo con jasper, ayudándolo a calmarse, a veces salimos para que no sufra con el dolor de la familia, Emmett se queda viendo tele, de echo solo se sienta en el sofá y cambia los canales rápida mente, mientras se queda profundo en sus pensamientos, rosalie trata de que emmett hable o que al menos salgan de la casa, Esme se queda organizando la casa, o viendo las fotos de Edward Y Bella.. después en la tarde, tenemos que ir por Edward.. ya que se queda sollozando y no es capas de alejarse de bella.. y por lo general Emmett y jasper tienen que arrastrarlo fuera del cementerio.

Antes de que bella muriera, no mudamos a Alaska, a ella no le gustaba el frio, pero ella siempre quiso vivir un tiempo alla con Edward, por lo que antes que muriera ese seria su primer hogar junto a edward, pero luego ocurrio el embarazo y no podíamos dejar que vieran a bella en esas condiciones, por lo que toda la familia nos mudamos allá, pero luego ocurrio su accidente, el cual no pudimos hacer nada.

**Melanie Pov-**

Hace un año mi madre y mi padre fueron asesinados, recuerdo que ese día pelee con ellos, y jamas me lo perdonare… los primeros meses estuve con mi tia, y luego le pedi si podía vivir sola, no quería estar con nadie en esos momentos, pero mi tia entendio y acepto, ella solo podía pagar el arriendo, por lo que acepte, y yo trataría de conseguir mi estudio por mis medios.

Llevo unos meses en una pequeña casa en Alaska, consiste de un cuarto con su baño, la cocina, y una sala, no es mucho pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir con el prosupuesto que tengo, lo bueno de esa casa, es que tengo un pequeño jardín a la entrada de ella.

A mi madre simpre le encanto las Rosas, y cuando era pequeñe sembrábamos en la casa algunas, un dia mi madre llego con un paquete de semillas, y me las regalo, simpre las eh guardado, y quise sembrarlas en Alaska, al principio estaba 100% segura que se dañarían por el frio de el lugar, pero no fue así, estas rosas sobrevivieron, no se porque, ni tengo idea de como, pero están vivas y son realmente hermosas, por lo cual me dedique a venderlas para conseguir dinero para la casa y poder estudiar en casa, todos los días voy y les llevo al cementerio unas flores a mis padres y me gusta ir a visitar otras familias que pasan lo mismo que yo y les regalo flores, por las mañanas me dedico a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, me encanta leer y prefiero hacer eso que ir a un colegio que ni si quiera puedo pagar, no tengo dinero, amigos, familia, pero trato salir a delante poco a poco.

Escuche la alarma de mi celular, era hora de levantarme, pero tenia tanta pereza!, dormi unos minutos mas y me desperté para comenzar un nuevo dia.

Entre al baño, parecía un zombie y del sueño que tenia , tropeze con migo misma y caí de cola.

-que torpe soy!- me regañe a mi misma, y me sobe la cola.

Me bañe, y desallune, y Sali hacia a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Todo la mañana estuve tropezándome, hoy no era mi día de suerte, no me había dado cuenta y ya había llegado a la entrada de la biblioteca de Alaska, Entre y fui a buscar un libro sobre la mataria que veria hoy.

-Buenos días Melanie, como estas hoy?- Me saludo Laura la bibliotecaria.

-Muy Bien Laura, gracias por preguntar, y tu?- Conteste siendo hamable.

-Bien!, buscas un libro en especial?- me preguto haciendo su trabajo.

-emm.. Sí uno sobre física avanzada tienes?- no es lo que me gusta leer, pero tengo que aprender y tenia que ver física hoy, organize mis días para ver una materia y profundisarla.

-Por aquí- dijo llevándome hacia unos estantes,

Gracias!- respondi cuando me mostro un estante con solo libros de esa materia, ella se fue hacia su escritorio y yo me dedique a buscar el libro que estudiaría hoy.

Estudie hasta las 1:00pm y me fui a trabajar, fui a mi casa, almorcé coji los ramos de mis padres y los que venderia hoy y me fui al cementerio, me pare en la entrada, y vendi mis flores, ya tenia clientela fija, gente que iva a visitar a sus parientes todos los días, ellos conocían mi estado y simpre me ayudaban comprando mis flores, cuando acabe, daban las 5 de la tarde, y solo tenia una hora para visitar a mis padres, entre y fui a buscar las tumbas de mi familia, cuando llegue a ellas empeze a sollozar.

-ma, pa, porfa perdónenme , simpre los eh querido y simpre lo hare, eh sufrido mucho , y eh tratado de seguir mi vida, espero en el lugar donde estén sean felices, y jamas me olviden- segui sollozando hasta que me calme.. le di un beso a cada lapida y les puse sus flores, dure unos minutos sentada alfrente de ellos pensando en el lugar donde estaban, pero fue cuando escuche unos gritos acompañados con unos sollozos.

-Porfa! Déjenme quedarme porfa!- sollozaba un chico de aproximada mente de mi misma edad que era prácticamente arrastrado por otros dos. Ellos se encontraban aproximadamente a unos 4 metros de mi.

-Edward tranquilo mañana la veras, vamos a casa que ya casi van a cerrar- le decía un señor de aproximadamente unos 30 años, que iba atrás de el con dos chicas y una señora. –Vamos Edward, vamos a casa- le decía una de las chicas que era de baja estatura con pelo negro.

Estas personas eran hermosas, tenían facciones perfectas y la piel tan blanca como la cal, pero aun asi me dio ganas de llorar al ver al joven que era arrastrado pidiendo que se quedara.

Cuando se fueron. Me di cuanta que eran las 6:40pm y que ya casi iban a cerrar, por lo cual me despedi de mis padres y me diriji hacia la salida, tuve un poco de curiosidad y quise pasar a ver quien era la persona por la cual ese chico sollozaba.

Me pare al frente de la lápida y leí.

-Isabella Mery Swan – dije en vos para mi misma, luego vi su fecha de nacimiento y su fecha de muerte, calcule y ella tenia aproximada mente 18 años para su muerte , era muy joven para morir, pero no sabia si decir que tenia suerte por ir al cielo, o mala suerte por morir.

Me quede unos minutos pensado y luego dije:

-Hay personas como ese joven que te quieren mucho y espero que te encuentres en un lugar mejor- puse una rosa de las cuales no pude vender y me fui corriendo hacia la salida lo mas rápido que pude.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, soñé con el cementerio y el pobre joven sollozando.

**Edward Po-**

Eh tratado de cumplir la promesa que le hice a bella antes de que muriera, ¡ESA MALDITA PROMESA!, si no fuera por eso no estaría sufriendo, pero creo que es mi castigo de matarla, porque yo la mate, yo la mate y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, y ya sabia quien era, no leei su pensamiento, no eh querido leer el pesamiento a nadie, pero aun asi supe quien era y sabia que tenia que irme.

-Edward, Vamos hijo, toca irnos ya..- Dijo Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, no,no…- solloce, no quiero irme no quiero dejarla aunque ella este muerta , me siento acompañado estando junto a su tumba. La ame, la amo y la amare por siempre y no puedo , no puedo dejarla..

-Vamos hijo..-dijo Carlisle, tratando de que coperara.

Me quede sin moverme ensima de la tuba de bella sollozando y no movi ni un musculo, pero ahí fue cuando sentí las manos de Jasper y Emmett coger mis brazos, para que prácticamente me sacaran del cementerio.

- Porfa! Déjenme quedarme porfa!- grite tratando que me soltaran, y vi como, poco a poco me alejaba de la tumba de bella.

Solo pensaba que me estaba alejando de mi bella, mi familia me hablaba pero no les puse cuidado, solo me quede en silencio sollozando.

Cuando llegamos a casa, subí a mi habitación, me sente en el piso, y recosté mi cabeza en las rodillas y empeze a atormentarme con los recuerdos junto a Bella.

**Alice Pov-**

De regreso al sementerio, estábamos todos callados, íbamos, Carlisle, Edward, Esme y yo, en el auto de Carlisle, y Jasper, Emmett y rosalie en el jeep de Emmett, en auto iba callado solo podía escuchar los sollozos de Edward, que me partian el corazón.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward salio corriendo del carro hacia su habitación, y los demás nos sentamos en la sala, al princio todos estábamos en silencio, y como fondo solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Edward en su habitación, de pronto Carlisle hablo.

-Se que la muerte de bella es un dolor para todos, pero porfavor, familia, tratemos de no hablar de ella o hacer cosas que nos recuerde a ella o incluso pensar en ella, alfrente de Edward, el esta dolido, y quiere morir, pero por su promesa no lo hara, pero aun asi estoy preocupado por el, no ha salido a cazar desde la muerte de bella, y no podemos arriesgando la vida de alguien por el, por eso, jasper y emmett pueden porfa ir a buscar algo para Edward?-dijo mirandoa jasper y luegoa emmett, los dos asintieron y salieron en velocidad vampirica hacia el bosque.

Después quedamos en un gran silecio, nadie hablaba, porque nadie tenia nada que decir, solo nos quedamos adentro de nuestros pensamientos tratando en no pensar en bella.

De repente escuchamos los gritos de Edward acompañado de unos fuertes golpes.

-Matenme!, esto es peor que la muerte, si me quieren ayudar mátenme! , no puedo vivir asi!,- y luego unos golpes fuertes!

Esme, Carlisle, rosalie y yo subimos corriendo a la habitación de Edward, abrimos la puerte y lo encontramos golpiandose la cabeza con sus manos, mientras todo lo de su alrededor esta totalmente destruido, entro esme, tratando de abrazar a su hijo , pero Edward dio un paso atrás mirando el suelo y susurrando:

-matenme porfa..- luego de eso, hubo silecio.

-veo que es imposible- dijo después de leer nuestras mentes, y salio a velocidad vampirica de la casa hacia el pueblo.

-Alice! Dime que no quiere suicidarse!- me dijo Esme muy preocupada.

Entonces trate de ver su futuro, y lo único que vi fue que quería estar solo.

-tranquila esme- le dije y ella solto un susperio todos nos quedamos en silencio y me diriji hacia la sala a esperar a jasper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola,hola!, esta es una nueva historia que ah estado en mi mente hace unos meses, y decidi escribirla!.**_

_**Diganme les gusto?, la odiaron? dejen sus reviews! todos seran leidos y respondidos n.n, y porfavor si tengo algún error,ortográfico o el que sea! diganme porfa! n.n**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_

_**Sofia2426**_


End file.
